Talk:Milagro
Side note what has to be one of the most BORING episodes in the 9 years of the series. I mean really how much mumbling background narration was there in this episode. Now on topic of the article can someone who is a little more eloquent put something in about the imagination apparition that did the dirty work. For xfiles villians this has to be the lamest I don't know how more to say it than his imagination come to life. No reason it just did. Which kills the victims and tries to scully at the end and poof vanishes when he explodes dies or whatever seesm to happen to him in the basement by himself when the camera shows the author at the end all bloody. 00:04, October 13, 2010 (UTC) True, the background story on the killer was a bit undeveloped - it seems as if the episode was focused more on the roles that Scully and Mulder play in their professional relationship, and the counter of that in the interation between Scully and the writer, rather than following the formulaic action of simply catching a bad guy. Personally I found that much of the information conveyed in the seemingly rambing narration to provide some interesting insight into Scully's personal character ("Never again" is a similar episode in this fashion). And keep in mind that the narration is coming from the mind of a writer, so naturally it'll have a certain feel to it. I'd be interested to see how narration from Mulder (or even Skinner for that matter) might develop, in contrast if the roles were switched. From what I recall, Mulder did a bit of narration in "Paper Hearts", however that appeared to have a different motivation entirely. Speaking specifically to the role of the killer in the episode and his relationship to the writer, I've watched this episode many times and I still have a largely uncertain feel for exactly what the deal is. I do know that the writer is somehow able -probably without his knowledge (at least initially)- to manifest the actions of the killer through his writing. Or more to the point (now that I reflect on the episode and watch it again), the writer was able to initially bring the killer into existence through his writing, however once the killer sprung to life, was no longer able to control the actions of the killer or the story. Regarding your question, I believe that the killer was connected to the writings of the author, and therefore able to be stopped by the burning of the book. Not sure why Padgett died at the end - perhaps he wrote his own ending into the book before burning it (from the final narration: "To see the sum of his work was to see inside his own emptiness, the heart of a destroyer, not a creator. And yet, reflected back upon him at last he could see his own ending. And in this final act of destruction, a chance to give what he could not receive"). Badblood 07:24, May 23, 2011 (UTC)